


Inevitable Destinies

by GothieCakes



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, just a warning, might contain spoilers for soul reaver 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain would never tell Raziel he did this for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> [[I've been posting more regularly... isn't that cool!!]]  
> So, I got back into the LOK fandom since I realized they had all the games on steam... so of course I had to write about my vampire boyfriends AAND,, of course since I have to be a good fan,, I must post all this because Raziel/Kain stuff is really hard to find nowadays.  
> okkay well I don't know how many people will actually read this but anyway enjoy!! <3  
> (playlist to go along with this fic is now up; http://8tracks.com/gothiecakes/legendary-lovers )
> 
> (ty to @NanakiBH for the beta <3)

 

Kain never expected how long he would wait and watch over  _ him _ . Everything had a purpose, destiny is inevitable. He would try to convince himself as he looked over to his companion always by his side. He'd seen the future, gone into his past, trying to meld bits and pieces to somehow make a  _ change  _ . His efforts were futile, barely scratching the surface of the events that played  out, that he watched over and over. So as the other spoke of wars and their rule, he dreaded the day he would banish him; throwing him to the abyss and waiting for centuries to see him once more. For that was all their twisted fates allowed.

  
He needed to distance himself, and yet every time he'd be back here, Raziel pressed firmly against his side, Kain’s hands stroking through his soft, dark hair, listening to his soft hums of approval. 

  
He felt greedy for doing this. How he could keep selfishly doing this...?

 

Not wanting to rest his emotions to make it easier on them in the coming future… How he would relish these moments before destiny took its toll. 

 

The other had fallen asleep before Kain could tell him to sleep well as he always had, but for more than once this time... he wanted the outcome to be different. He pulled him close and let out a held-in breath, resting his chin on his head, earning a sleepy groan from the other. As he closed his eyes, he wondered why their future was so cruel.

  
The next morning followed suit Raziel, as he always had, woke first. 

  
For centuries after his 'execution', Kain witnessed the rise and fall of the pillars, his rule coming crashing down, his sons starting to morph into disgusting creatures... He wasn't fazed by it anymore, for all he awaited was the day he would find Raziel again.

 

And... When he did, they weren't the friendliest of reunions; Raziel being untrusting, wary, not wanting to get to close. It pained him, but he knew this was all his fault, by wanting to prolong his destiny. No,  _ their  _ destiny. This is what it took. He would watch over him, not wanting to tell him. No, he  could never bring himself to. As he would confront him about certain things, he liked the new snarky tone he had -  very demanding. Kain laughed as he spoke to him, now in no rule, his faithful companion no more. As they would speak, Kain finally started to realize what a drastic change had formed between them.   
  


  
  


Raziel’s name would roll off his tongue as he would try to calm him, as he would get into angered states, complaining about the 'awful destiny' that had played out for him, wondering why he couldn't just die and not keep being reborn. 

 

It was hard to listen to.  
  
Kain especially wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were, for him to go back to sleeping at his side. He thought to bring it up to him at some point... But Raziel being angry still... it would end in insults. Plus, the destined track wouldn't waver for him to reminisce... 

  
Sometimes, he would watch over him, often seeing Raziel confused, nowhere to turn, leaned up against walls, then disappearing into thin air when he would idle too long. Kain wished silently that he could tell him it would all make sense soon, that he did what he did for a reason... That he had broken his heart for a 'good cause...' 

 

Hardly sounded believable... 

 

He took a deep breath. 

 

For now, he was exhausted, leaning his head back against the sheets underneath him,  draping his arm over his tired eyes.

  
Moments after, he heard quiet footsteps, barely audible, sensing automatically who it was. Taking his arm off his eyes, Kain saw the other walking toward him slowly, no murderous aura around him, just the sound of his ruined wings hitting his back as he stopped in front of him, crawling cautiously beside him, curling up against his side as he would always do. His body was cold, he felt, as Raziel rested his face against his chest, letting out small, shaking breaths. His tone was echoed, quiet.   
  


"I miss   _ us. _ " 

  
Kain moved a hand  through his hair, attempting to calm him. His eyes slipping shut with the feeling he'd been craving for centuries. 

  
When he woke, Raziel was gone. 

  
As he always would be.

  
Destiny was cruel, he thought as he walked out of his chambers, hearing his loud echoing footsteps behind him in the empty hallway, the sound as he shut the door still lingering behind him. The gap between them seemed to keep getting wider. The inexistent weight on his chest seeming to get heavier with each encounter of the other... Raziel’s body felt as if he'd be injected with lead; exhausted, switching to spectral, taking in nonexistent breaths.   
  
It's wasn't ever supposed to be like this... 

 

He ran a hand through his hair, wanting to go back to when he didn't have worries about the burden of destiny. For now, he needed to find his way out of this place, pained memories of the night before already haunting him of what he truly craved -  hearing the ghost of his name on the other’s lips. 

 

As he found the door, night had already started to fall. ' _ He’ll wake soon _ ' vaguely thinking to the past, that he had more than memorized the times  Kain would rest and wake... ' _ No. _ ' He shook his head, trying to block anymore memories from their past lives from seeping through. Stepping out into the night he pondered over their situation, trying to find any way that could make it easy. 

  
And God,  it was far from easy… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @nnoites <3


End file.
